Insanity
What follows is a list of several different forms of insanity, and their corresponding Stages. Note that these are simplified charicatures of actual, serious afflictions. This is not intended as a belittling of these disorders. No player of UnderWorld should mistake the information presented in this game for serious attempts to define real-world sicknesses. Delusional This is a very wide-ranging disorder, with many manifestations. Individuals suffering from this form of insanity labor under misapprehensions about the nature of reality. The form this delusion takes, however, is as widely varied as the individuals themselves. Stage One The Artificer has a single core belief which is Delusional (for example, the Artificer believes that he is accompanied by a 6 foot tall rabbit named Harvey). This belief, while odd, is relatively harmless, and does not otherwise negatively impact the Artificer's life. Stage Two At this stage, the Artificer's delusions begin to impact his or her life: for example, a belief that the Artificer is invisible, or that anyone wearing a hat is, in fact, a demon. Stage Three The Artificer's delusions are now so extensive that he or she is operating fully within that world. At this point, the delusions have the potential to seriously endanger the Artificer's life--for example, a belief that the Artificer is immune to damage. Multiple Personality Disorder This form of insanity manifests itself in the development of more than one distinct personality residing within the same mind. The Artificer has additional personalities, typically in stark contrast to their dominant personality, and often with their own desires and motivations. Stage One The Artificers has one additional personality, which manifests itself during times of stress. The conductor orders a Head Count, and the second personality manifests itself on a result of 2 successes. This manifestation is usually temporary (the Conductor decides the duration). Stage Two The Artificer has one additional personality which manifests as above, except only 1 success is necessary and the duration of the manifestation is usually longer than Stage One. Stage Three The Artificer has between 1 and 3 additional personalities, each of which manifests during stress on only a single Head Count. The manifestations are permanent, until another stressful situation forces another change. Manic-Depression Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Paranoia Individuals suffering from this form of Insanity see enemies around every corner. Whereas in a setting like the UnderWorld, this may actually be the case, the degree to which such perceptions exist within the mind of the Paranoic is extreme — seeing enemies and plots where none exist. Stage One The Artificer is filled with suspicion at every facet of his life. He trusts no one, and makes no lasting friendships. Stage Two The paranoia increases to the degree that the Artificer believes that everyone he encounters is out to get him, a part of some vast conspiracy specifically engendered to bring about his downfall. This view will color and direct all of the Artificer's actions. Stage Three The Artificer will interpret almost any action taken by those around him through his or her persecution complex. The Artificer at this point is beyond reason, and may even take pre-emptive measures to ensure that no harm befalls him — including attacking his allies or people who have no connection to him at all. Category:Mechanics Category:Theme